Raven Hyuga
Appearance Raven Hyuga's Appearance consists of bandages over her eyes, she has beautiful blue hair and a tattoo-like seal on her upper right shoulder which is a seal for Son Goku. (Which she created on her own) She wears a silky white dress and has bandages covering her legs, feet and hands. She also has a sword called a Chokuto in her sword holder on her back. Raven's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KPNIYpGpu_8 Raven's Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D86itLlFeTs Personality It appears that Raven is a very shy girl and caring girl but can be brave sometimes when her friends are in danger from enemies, also can be very angry when she activates Tailed Beast Mode or somebody looks at her panties, steals her stuff or pranks her. The Past When Raven was little, she was born within the Hyuga Clan but she decided to bandage her eyes when she was 4 and also can sense the people around her, but one day she got kidnapped by Iwagakure shinobi and Son Goku was sealed inside of her by her own raw power. After she got Son Goku inside of her with her own fuinjutsu she obtained Lava Release, to which she broke out and killed all of the Iwagakure soldiers. After the incident, 2-years later she enrolled in the Academy and was very good at it but she was shy around the other kids and didn't make lots of friends, so they started to make fun of her and make her cry. When she became a Genin, she couldn't control Son Goku's power and could die from extraction, but luckily she knew how to control Son Goku by the age of 10, when the Chuunin Exams are about to start. She defeated everybody with little to no effort at all and became a Jonin by the time she was 14-years old. The only thing she hates is Iwagakure soldiers because of the incident when she was just 4-years old. Byakugan The primary ability of the Byakugan gives Raven near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the thirdthoracic vertebra. Upon activation of the dōjutsu, the wielder is granted an automatic 50 meter field of vision around themselves which can then be extended at their discretion. The second ability is being able to see through solid objects, as well as some degree of telescopic sight. It can also see through most barriers, and other things such as smokescreens, differentiate between non-corporeal clones and can see through techniques that would otherwise hide an opponent from normal sight. The distance and the degree of telescopic sight varies from person to person, and can be improved through training. In Part I, Neji Hyūga was able to see an area of 50 metres, but he later increases his visual range to at least 800 metres, while Hinata Hyūga's range in Part II stretches at least as far as 10 km. However, the Byakugan cannot see through certain barriers, such as the Four Black Fog Battle Formation used by the Sound Four. The third and one of the greatest uses of the Byakugan is the ability to see chakra, chakra flow, the chakra circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the colour of chakra. It is from this particular ability that the Hyūga Clan are able to employ their ultimate attack style: Gentle Fist. Unlike the Strong Fist, which is focused on external injuries, the Gentle Fist style focuses on internal injuries. Each strike, when placed correctly, strikes along the chakra pathway system, which is the network of vessels that carry chakra. This network is closely intertwined with the functioning of the body's organs, and so, when the keirakukei take damage, the organs suffer as well. There is no defence against the Gentle Fist, since one cannot train one's internal organs to become stronger. The only possible defence is to stop the Gentle Fist's hits from connecting. Like the Sharingan and Rinnegan, the Byakugan's ability to see chakra and its flow allows the user to detect chakra sealed barriers as well as determine whengenjutsu is being used. It was shown in the anime that the Byakugan can also discern a transformation, and a real person using the eye's ability to see chakra. Particularly skilled users of the Byakugan can take the Gentle Fist style one step further. Along the keirakurei are 361 pinprick-sized nodes called tenketsu, or chakra points, which only the more skilled users can see. When struck, the Byakugan user can choose to either seal, or forcibly open these tenketsu, thus giving the user complete control over their opponent's chakra system. So, with precision, all those points along the victim's body can be sealed, stopping the chakra flow to those areas. Able to strike without force, and yet do more damage to a ninja than some of the most powerful ninjutsu, the Gentle Fist has been labelled as the greatest taijutsu style known in all of Konohagakure. In theSearch for the Bikōchū Arc, Hinata demonstrated two other abilities with her Byakugan: the ability to magnify and zoom, effectively seeing every small insect in the area and to see the infrared spectrum allowing her to detect things through their body heat. Constantly using the Byakugan over a very long period of time causes severe eye strain, as seen with Neji Hyūga, who at that point, could not tell the difference betweenKiba Inuzuka, and Akamaru. This condition however, is not permanent. The Byakugan also is capable of extending the range of genjutsu and other vision-related techniques. Jutsu/Weapon(s) Sensing Gentle Fist Lava Release Chakra Mode Lava Release: Scorching Armoured Fist Lava Release: Scorching Steam Rock Technique Flower-Fruit Mountain Lava Release Clone Technique Lava Release: Flames of Protection Lava Release: Melt Lava Release: Sword of Chokuto Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm Tailed Beast Bomb Fuinjutsu: Tattoo Sealing Technique Weapons: Chokuto TriviaCategory:NaruFanonBoy * Raven's Battle Theme was originally supposed to be Emergence of Talents but was changed into My Name * Originally, I wanted her to be the Jinchuriki of Gyuki but once I found out Gyuki still had Killer Bee as his Jinchuriki, it was changed into Son Goku because he had no Jinchuriki. * The picture of Raven Hyuga's Byakugan activating is actually Hinata activating her Byakugan but there was no bandages where the eyes are supposed to be. * Some of the pictures have Hinata instead of my actual character because I was too lazy to actually edit and draw them.